Super Sweet
by MajorMadness
Summary: What happens when Princess Bubblegum falls asleep on Marceline's couch and spills a important secret in her sleep. How will things go now that Marcy knows... Read and find out in the cute love story, Super Sweet.


It was that time again, the time where of course Finn and Jake had to leave. This time though, they left a sleeping princess on the young vampire's couch. Marceline watched her debating if she should wake her up or not. _I suppose she should go back to the castle, _she thought to herself as she floated over to the couch. Bonnibel had gotten pretty comfy, all curled up with a blanket she usually left on the couch in case it got too cold.

It was almost a shame she had to wake her, reaching a cold blue-grey hand down to touch the sleeping girl's shoulder, just faintly hearing her mumbling. She stopped short and listened closely, "I'm sorry Marcy… I really am…" Hearing the apology brought tears to her undead eyes. She had almost flinched away, after finally getting over her crush on the princess it had come down to this. Either she woke her up and kept going on with her adventures or she just accepts that the princess would never like her that way…

She sat down in front of the couch; she didn't want to accept it. Not in a million years, but it just wouldn't happen. The princess only thought of her as a friend, suddenly she snapped her attention back up to the sleeping girl. "What did you say..?" Marcy mumbled mostly to herself. She thought she heard her name somewhere in there. As if she was listening she mumbled again, "I love you so much Marceline… I really do…"

She swore her heart beat in her chest, if anything it throbbed at those words. She felt tears running down her cheeks and hurried to clear them all away. With a stern face she shook the sleeping princess gently until her eyes blinked open. God those beautiful pink eyes made her get butterflies every time she seen them.

Slowly the princess sat up she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked at Marceline with questioning eyes. "How long was I asleep..?" She asked oh so innocently. Marcy bit her lip at the sound of her sweet, sweet voice. It didn't matter if she was yelling, talking, or even lecturing her. Marceline would do anything to hear that voice at least once a day for the rest of her life.

"Why didn't you tell me..?" She asked in a small voice, completely ignoring the question previously asked. "Why didn't I tell you what?" She asked confused and tilting her head slightly. "Why didn't you tell me that you loved me Bonnie?!" She asked yelling slightly, her eyes showed her obvious hurt. The princess's face was one that Marceline had never seen before, pure terror. As the usually pink skin turned pale she tried to calm her sudden rage.

When the princess had calmed she looked to the side and smiled sadly, "I was talking in my sleep wasn't I? I really need to stop that…" She was quiet for a moment. Suddenly she turned towards Marceline and looked her dead in the eyes. "Before you kick me out and say how gross I am at least let me do this." She wrapped her arms around Marcy's neck and pulled her into a kiss. It was slow and passionate and made Marceline blush.

As she started to pull away Marceline pushed forwards and captured her lips herself. She held the kiss out until both needed air. The princess's cheeks were different shades of red and she seemed so flustered. "I love you too Bonnibel, I really, really do."

At that the princess couldn't hold back the tears, she began to cry and cling to Marceline. "W-Why didn't… you… tell me..?" She choked out between hiccups and sobs. "Because I didn't think such a perfect and beautiful person like you would ever love somebody as imperfect as me…" Marceline tilted her head down and looked off at the ground with an all too familiar numb expression.

Sliding to the floor the princess sat on Marceline's lap sideways; she leaned onto the other girl and curled her head into the crook of her neck. "I never said you had to be perfect." She said clearly but softly into Marcy's ear. Tears still streamed down her cheeks as they sat in silence.

Slowly Marceline wrapped her arms around her crush and held her close. "I'm sorry for annoying you all the time… and I'm sorry for being so mean…" The princess hugged back the best she could, "You're not annoying in the slightest and I can be just as mean if not more so… How about we not fight anymore..?" She suggested. "Or if we do it ends in kissing and making up?" Marcy asked smiling slightly. "I could live with that." The other said giggling.

"So are we dating now?" The princess asked curiously. "It's up to you; you're the princess around here." Marceline said smirking. "Then I royally declare my love to you, my vampire queen." Marceline blushed and smiled pulling the princess into a bug hug and kiss. "You're so sweet." She mumbled into the kiss which made the already blushing princess blush a shade darker.

Cuddling on the couch they soon fell asleep holding each other closely. Soon they'd need to tell their friends, oh what a joy that'd be…


End file.
